Forgiving Fate
by TheMonkeyFuzz
Summary: Anna had heard all the rumors and stories surrounding the institute, tall tales children made up to scare their friends. However, she soon finds out that is not the case. There is a mystery lurking in these halls, and the key to solving it may be hiding behind the locked door on the top floor. Rated for language.


**_Rated for Language and slightly darker themes. You have been warned._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Not even a little bit._**

* * *

"Restrain her!"

"She's in too much pain, we _need_ to stop this!"

"Shit! The power! The storm's knocked out the power!"

"Find a torch, now!"

"Why isn't the back-up generator kicking in?!"

"The heating has gone off!"

"Sedatives, bring me the sedatives! And someone _shut her up!_"

"Aah! _Fuck!_"

"Oh God, are you okay?"

"_Shit!_"

"I told you to _restrain_ her! Get out of the way!"

"What was that? What did you give her?"

"I've sedated her. That was too close! How could you be so reckless?!"

"I'm sorry! I just, I felt so terrible for her, what we've done-"

"You knew exactly what we were doing here. This is as much your doing as it is ours. But we cannot make mistakes like this again."

"I won't, I'm sorry! Please!"

"No. This has nearly ruined everything! It cannot. Happen. Again. I will make sure of it."

* * *

Anna jolted awake, blinking into her dark bedroom. Something had woken her up. Something very rude had woken her up, and she had no idea what it was. She groped around for the lamp at the side of her bed, flicking the switch with a familiar click. She blinked a few times when nothing happened, frowning at the darkness before groaning in frustration.

Throwing back the duvet, she shivered as she slid out of bed and stumbled across her bedroom to the window. It was absolutely freezing. Shivering in the cold, Anna pulled back her green curtains, and gasped. A fierce snow storm had swept through Arandelle in the few hours since she'd gone to bed, covering everything in two feet of snow.

The ringing doorbell broke through the silence, startling Anna. Heart hammering loudly, she peered down towards the front door, brows furrowing at the two familiar figures huddled in the cold. It was three in the morning, what was going on?

Mind moving miles a minute, Anna ran out her bedroom and flew down the stairs, trying to ignore the horrible twisting in her stomach. _Everything is fine, _she told herself. _Maybe they just really missed you! Or their car broke down! In the middle of the night? _She knew that wasn't true.

Skidding to a halt by the front door, she took two deep breaths to calm herself. She was overreacting. With a shaking hand, she unlocked the door and tugged it open, and wide smile fixed on her face.

"Hey! Wh-" The look on her Aunt and Uncles face made her stomach drop.

"Anna." Her Aunt was struggling to hold back her tears, her face crumpling in pain.

"Please don't." Anna pleaded, struggling to get the words past the lump in her throat. They didn't have to say anything, she could tell by their expressions. Pain. Disbelief. Pity. "Tell me… t-tell me I'm wrong."

"Anna, I-I'm so, so s-sorry!" Her Aunt threw herself at Anna, arms wrapping around her neck in a strong grip. She could feel her Aunts erratic breaths pulling horrible sobs from her chest, but made no move to return the hug. She looked up into her Uncles sad eyes.

"They- They were going out. A Dance for Dads work. Said they'd be back late, and not to wait up. They'll just be on the way back." The hope in her voice was pitiful. She felt the arms wrapped around her tighten.

"They were on their way back, but the storm caught them out." His deep voice was normally so reassuring and comforting, it was wrong to hear the sadness that bled into his words now. "There, there was an accident-"

"No! You can't! They're on their way back!" Her voice broke, and all energy was gone. Her knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Her chest was too tight, she couldn't breathe properly. She struggled out of her Aunts grip, pushing herself back into the hall.

She wasn't aware of the tears streaming down her face, or her uncontrollable shaking. Her mind was blank, her chest felt empty. All she could hear was her heart hammering in her head and the repeated words coming from the open doorway.

"Oh God, Anna. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! But they're gone. They're gone…"

* * *

**_A.N So, welcome to the prologue? There is more on the way very soon, if you're interested!_**


End file.
